


So Much More by Pablo [archived by ssa_archivist]

by Liviapenn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-25
Updated: 2001-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex, doing what criminal masterminds do, thinking bad thoughts. <g></p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More by Pablo [archived by ssa_archivist]

## So Much More

by Pablo

[]()

* * *

TITLE: So Much More  
AUTHOR: Pablo  
EMAIL: little_claps@yahoo.com  
DISTRIBUTION: If you're interested just ask. SPOILERS: None, really. Just general Season One. CLASSIFICATION: Clark/Lex  
SUMMARY: Lex, doing what criminal masterminds do, thinking bad thoughts. <g>  
 **RATING: R**  
FEEDBACK: Would be very much appreciated. This is my first foray into this fandom so it may all be downhill from here.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't tempt me to tell you what I would do to these boys if I owned them.  <EG>  
DEDICATION: Who's to blame, er I mean to thank for this one? Thanks to Yvette and Zahra for sharing in yet another obsession. 

* * *

He's not really sure why things are like they are. Knows that there's something hidden deeper, something that maybe he doesn't really want to find out, but Lex is never one to let things lie. It's like an itch that he just can't stop trying to scratch. 

//And isn't that a particularly good analogy? Scratch, AND more.// 

Lex refills his drink and leans further back in his seat. Brings the cool glass up to his lips and just leaves it there. Cool against his skin and the contact is reassuring, helps him think. He's been doing a lot of that lately. Some of those thoughts have even been constructive, but if he's truly honest with himself, he prefers those other times when he's thinking about Clark. 

Self-control's always been a big thing for Lex. Something he's had to cultivate and display at every opportunity because if you want to succeed in life, just like in business, you need self-control. 

He only wishes he'd known Clark a few years ago, if their ages were a little closer he knows that he would rather have known him then. When self-control was never an issue. All it was, was something to be ignored, a limit to be achieved and then exceeded. 

Lex remembers with fond thoughts how everything about those days involved excess. 

A few years ago, when his nights were filled with pretty boys, coke and more pretty boys. Trawling the clubs of Metropolis, trying to achieve a name for himself that even "Daddy's" good money couldn't erase. A reputation and record that even the best lawyers couldn't hide. 

Bright lights, big city. One long line of good drugs and even better sex, leading him straight to hell. Long nights where self-control was the last thing on Lex's mind. 

Well if he's honest his days were pretty much like that too. 

Yes, Lex can't help but wonder how things would have been different if they'd met then. He's pretty sure he would have gone with his first instincts, wouldn't have been so confused about how or what he should do when it came to someone as pretty as Clark. 

Want. Take. Have. 

Lex has never been one to second-guess his desires, quite the contrary in fact. 

So Lex tries to justify it as professional curiosity. He doesn't want to admit that maybe Clark interests him on a deeper level, that he wants more than to simply take him and fuck him. Break that corn fed all-American goodness and corrupt it like he's done with so many similar boys before him. 

What makes Clark so different? 

That's the one question Lex can't seem to find an answer to, and he doesn't like that. 

He knows there must be more. 

Must be something that's stopping him. Stopping him from sending the staff out so he's all alone, ensuring Clark needs to come to Luthor Manor on some random errand and simply taking what he wants. Plucking him ripe from the vine and now Lex is even thinking like him. He sounds more like he's the one from the farm, talk of agriculture, even though he's much more used to a behind the scenes approach to business. Not one to get his hands dirty but that analogy also seems so suitable. 

Yes, Lex has to admit he would love to get his hands dirty this time. 

Ripe. Pluck. Clark. 

All words that he knows interest him right now, doesn't need to feel himself growing hard to understand that it's what he wants, but for some reason Lex sees that as a prelude to so much more when it comes to this situation. 

Maybe that's what he needs to get the boy off his mind? To simply take what he's pretty sure he is offering, Clark may not be ready, but experience tells Lex he's more than willing. And definitely able, judging from what Lex has seen. 

To bring him out to the house and just take him, bend him over on his desk after he's stripped him naked, muscles clenching tightly, thick fragrance of Clark subtly tinged with fear as Lex slowly and thoroughly licks him all over. Licks away all that innocence till Clark can't contain himself any longer. Till all the fear's been replaced with desire. 

Till he begs for it, aching for Lex to fuck him. To take him and use him any way he wants. 

Lex is pretty sure Clark would as well. He's not a fool. He's seen those looks, mirrored in his own eyes, Clark tries to hide them but doesn't that make it oh so much sweeter? 

Not that at the moment he's in any way averse to doing just that, taking him, but with Clark there's something different. Not exactly the way Lex is used to thinking and that sudden guilty twang of conscience takes him by surprise. 

Knows there has to be something more to Clark than there seems; because what really is stopping him? What's holding Lex back from using Clark like he has so many others? He's not sure what it is but he knows it's there. 

Buried under layers of farm boy innocence. Layers of youth and inexperience. 

Layers that Lex is just itching to peel away one by one till Clark really is bent before him, willing. Willing and begging for Lex to take him. Nothing more arousing than someone who's begging for it. Clark begging Lex to remove that innocence, to change him so convincingly that he'll never be the same again. To take him and mould him any way he wants to because Clark just can't resist. 

Lex takes a sip of his drink, alcohol warming him as he sips. He can feel it sliding down the back of his throat and he lets his eyes drift closed as he mulls it over. 

Something like that. Either that or Lex'll just call him up and get him up here on some errand. 

Desperately needs to strip him down and fuck him, so he can really work out what exactly it is that's so special about Clark. 

the end 


End file.
